Embracing Ignorance
by LoMXD
Summary: KyxMillia It was an accident that he met her on the rainy streets of London, but he felt like a bond was established. She was a broken, soul that need to be saved chapter 10 is up. reason for M rating is coming soon O///O
1. Chapter 1

Be for you be For me.

Summary: She was untamed, independent, and isolated. He was kind, gentle and reserved. What happens when fate mixes the two together? 

Be for you be for me chapter one : Blood.

Rain pounded on the ground, and the sky was paved in gray clouds. Only one person was outside in the dreaded rain."Faster...run faster!" She thought to herself. Millia Rage dashed through the streets of London. "Stay away from the shadows" She thought. She ran through the open streets, a puncture wound in her side Blood also ran down her head in front of her eye. "Don't try to escape you wretched woman!" Someone yelled. Millia looked back for a second to see Zato on her tail. " Faster!" Her head screamed. She tripped and landed on the ground.

"Damn it" She cursed. She forced her hair in front of her to protect her. Then she felt a sharp pain in her other side. She coughed and blood poured from her lips. Somewhat of a shadow sword was pierced through her.She refused to scream. Instead she just clenched her fist. Zato pulled it out then stood over her.  
"Now you'll finally pay for betraying us" He said. Millia closed her eyes." I guess this is it. I guess I'll never be free" She thought.

Ky Kiske was heading back to his home after a long day at the police station. Thunderseal was closely at his side. He looked up from the ground for a second but saw a woman on the ground. She was in a pool of blood and a man was standing over her. "You there! State your purpose!" Ky yelled. The man didn't respond. Instead he raised his arm, and a shadow from the building across the street rose up and took the form of a blade. Ky quickly pulled thunderseal out from his belt and started running.  
" Ride the lightning!" He called. Soon a bright ball of light surrounded him. Ky sped past the man but lifted the woman from the ground while doing so. He held her closely in order to protect her from the lightning. Once it vanished, Ky made his way to his home. A large church sitting in the middle of a large forest. I only took him a few minutes to get through the trees seeing as how well he knew his way around. A nun came running out.  
"Young Master! Are you alright? I saw a large light and-" She started.  
"I'm fine Lillian, please help me! The woman is seriously injured." Ky said. He tied his coat around the girl's waste to stop the bleeding. "Would you and Catherine dress her wounds? get her into some loose clothing as well." Ky instructed. Lillian nodded. She called for Sister Catherine. They bandaged Millia's wounds and put her into a night gown. She was also put to bed. Lillian saw something fall out of the pocket of her shirt. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a boat ticket to France, government related. The seal was put at the top."What on earth? This woman is tied to the government?" Lillian thought to herself. The government of England hand been accused of assisting in the ressurection of gears. They were supposedly bad now a days. Lillian put the ticket back into the pocket and left the room. She closed the door behind her.

Millia opened her eyes. The sun was beginning to set. The room she was in was dark. Except for the area in which the colors from a stained glass window had filtered down. A boy was sitting at a table underneath the light. The colors seemed to pour on him. Reds,Blues, Greens, and yellows, they made him seem like a painting.She tried sitting up but pain prevented her from doing so. The boy at the table looked up.  
"Ah. I'm glad to see you awake. I feared that the grim reaper might have had to pay us a visit this evening." He said he walked over to her bed side.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"My name is Ky Kiske. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. Millia backed up in her spot.  
"Why did you save me?" "Do I need a reason to save someone's life?" He replied. Millia just got up and tried to walk but she stumbled. Ky grabbed her arm in order to break her fall. She slapped his arm away.  
"I didn't ask for your help" she scorned .  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Millia just slapped his arm away from her, then stormed out of the room" I have to get away, before he finds me again"" " She thought to herself. She found the main exit and went outside but was baffled enough to stop in her tracks. All around her there were trees. It was a massive forest that she couldn't even hope to navigate through. She knew she wouldn't make it with her wounds. She heard a nun come after her. " Miss! You shouldn't move around so vigorously " The woman called. Millia ignored her and felt a fire inside of her. She coughed and looked at her hand at the sight of her crimson blood. "Oh no! Andrea! Pleas help me carry her in! Her wound is reacting!" The woman called. A pretty big woman lifted Millia up onto her shoulders and carried her to a small couch. Her wound was re wrapped and she was given some water. She reluctantly drank it then laid her head back. "Where is this plce" She managed to mutter.  
"It's in England" Andrea said. She carried Millia back to her room and layed her to bed. The man wasn't there but the chair was still a still life portrait, waiting for the moon to change it's pallette .

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

okay sorry for the wait. Here is chapter two.

-----------------

Millia walked around her room in boredom. The sun was warming the air outside, and the dew on her window shined like delicate crystal. Her turned sharply to her door when she heard it creek open.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I brought you some decent clothes to change into." A girl said. She walked in after bowing her head. "Where are my normal clothes?" Millia questioned . The girl bowed her head once more. "Well, with respect, they were so torn apart that Master Ky requested that they be taken to a local seamstress. They will be back by this evening." he responded. Millia shrugged. The girl handed her the clothes and left the room. Turning to her new set, she inspected her attire.It was a plain, button-up white blouse and a blue plaid skirt. _"This looks more like a school uniform"_ She thought to herself. It was better then walking around in a night gown all day so she decided to wear it anyway. When she finished dressing another girl came in.  
"How are your wounds?" She asked. Millia sat down on a chair and pulled up a brush and started combing through her boundless amounts of gold hair.   
"They are feeling a little better. They still sting." She responded, continuing to run the brush through her hair. The girl came in and pulled another brush from her satchel and stood behind her.   
"May I?" She asked. Millia shrugged."Be my guest" she answered. The girl began brushing the back of her hair softly, and ran it down to the ends.   
"I'm so jealous. Your hair is so lovely." She answered  
"I get that a lot." "I'm not surprised. "   
"How old are you girl""

I'm 11."

"Do you live alone in this church? no parents"

" yes. The Order took in a couple dozen girls and said they could stay here. In return we all decided to take care of this place and work for the order, you know doing girl stuff, cooking cleaning, things like that"

"It must be hard on you living all alone, without your parents here to watch you grow"

"Not really. Master Ky is like our father I guess. He tells us happy birthday, he sees to our education, and even praises us when we do well. Plus we are all kind of friends here"

"Your very fortunate" Millia said running her fingers through her finished hair.

"Yes. I would never have thought otherwise""May you never lose your pure spirit." A knock on the door came and the two girls looked toward it.

"Please excuse me. But Marian needs to go tend to the gardens." Someone said. Ky stepped into view.

"Oh! Please forgive me! I slipped my mind completely! I'll water the roses too!" She said bowing an apology then rushing out of the room, after waving to her guardian. He smiled and waved back. Then he approached Millia.

"Would you like to eat something? You'll need your strength back." He said offering his hand to help her up. She ignored it and got up on her own.

"That would be nice thank you." She said. The two began walking slowly through the church corridors. Every now and then some of the church girls would pass by and greet them.

"Why did the Order decided to take in so many orphans?" Millia asked.

"After the war, many kids were left without parents, and same with the children of those children. Seeing them, I couldn't help but feel sad for them, so I proposed that we take in as many as we could"

"And this is all in the city of London?"

"It's not just here. There is another cathedral just like this one, in Paris, thats where it started"

"If you were born there what are you doing here"

"I just wanted a change in scenery thats all. Though now I'll find it difficult to leave after befriending such good people."

"It's a kind thing that you did that"

"pardon?"

"I mean imagine, if you all didn't take them in, they could have been taken in by the assassins like I was, then you would have to extinguish these pure hearts" She said with a coy smile.

"I guess that makes sense"

The two ate their breakfast with some of the girls. Millia couldn't help but laugh at some of the jokes the girls made.

"Do you like the tea miss?" One asked.

"Yes It's very good thank you"

"Would you like seconds?" Another questioned.

"No I'm alright." She responded. She looked over to Ky who was laughing and smiling along with some of the other girls. _"I really envy these kids to a point."_ She thought,"_ If only I grew up like_ _this."_ . Her thoughts were interrupted when some of the girls scooted next to Millia.

"Hey! would you like to go shopping with us?" They asked. Millia's cheeks flushed pink.  
"I-- Couldn't, I wouldn't be able to keep up with you in my current condition." She said.  
"Nah we walk slow anyway"  
"Yeah we could go get you some better medicine while we are out"  
"And you can get used to moving around again"  
Millia sighed. _"these kids are persistent"_  
"I guess I will join then. You all have a point." She said. They all cheered.

When the three girls that were taking Millia out got ready, Ky was by the door to see them off.  
"Alright. Remember your limits okay? Be careful." He said.

"We will!" They all said at the same time. Ky laughed. Millia simply followed hem out but when she passed him he smiled gently

"Have a nice time. Ms. Rage."

The three girls all told jokes, gossiped and laughed. When they turned to Millia she stopped.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"Forgive us we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Marie, this is Anastasia and that's Lillian." Marie said pointing to her two friends. Millia shrugged and they continued walking. They stopped in the foods market first. The girls were looking at the produce, and Millia just stood by and watched._ "wow. so young yet so mature."_ She thought. New things about the girls didn't cease to surprise her.

"Millia! Will you help us with something?" Anastasia called. Millia snapped out of her trance and walked over to the girls. 

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, We want to get a watermelon for the festival tonight but we can't tell which ones are ripe or not." Marie said. Millia looked over the bin of large melons and turned a few over. The girls just watched as she ran through the ones on top turning them over and just glancing at them. She lifted one up from the pile and put it in the girls cart.  
"How could you tell it ready?" Lillian asked.  
"Water melons tend to sit on one spot when they grow there for the spot where the dirt meets the skin is different from the other" Millia said turning the melon over to show the girls.  
"See this yellow spot? If the Yellow is a bright yellow then it isn't ready yet, if it's dark, almost goldenrod then it might be a bit soft on the inside though if it's a rich , neutral yellow then it's ready." She continued ( A/N: this is true so try it out) . The three girls stood amazed. When they continued they bought other things, meat, house supplies and then they head for the doctors office a couple ways down.  
"So whats this festival I heard about earlier? " Millia asked.  
"It's the summer solstice tonight, so the church holds a little party for the whole city. It's going to be so much fun. The girls dress up and everything, there is music and dancing and tons of great food. " Will you join us this year?" Anastasia asked. Millia was taken back by the invitation, she never went to anything like that. It did sound exciting but at the same time it didn't sound to interesting.

"I guess I'll go bu-"  
"YAY! this is going to be so much fun"  
"I can't wait to see you in a festive dress"  
"Oh! You'll be gorgeous!"

_"Oh well. Might as well not ruin their enthusiasm. "_ Millia though with a blushing smile.

-------------  
okay this chapter didn't have a lot of Ky but the next one will. I thank you for reading( and hopefully reviewing) I decided to make this story a series of stores, so when this one is done there will be a sequel.  
bow please continue to support me,.


	3. Chapter 3

okay lets try to update in the same day as my last one.

---

The four girls all put the groceries away then they went to find Ky. Anastasia found him in

his library and they all entered except Millia, who hadn't yet gotten comfortable around a person

like him. She waited out in the hallway.

"Master Ky is it okay if Millia joinsus for the festival tonight?"

"Please?" said the other two simultaniously. Ky looked surprised but then smiled.

"No need to ask me. Just make sure she says it's going if she goes." He said.

The three girls all laughed in joy, and Ky joined them. They ran out and tugged on Millia's arm.

"C'mon! let's go find you something to wear!" Lillian said. Millia sighed. Being

completely feminine wasn't her thing. The three girls rushed her into another room, which looked 

like a dorm for two.

"Karin! Millia is coming to the festival can we get her somthing from you?" Marie

asked. Millia just then noticed a girl sitting at a desk reading. She looked nerdy, Freckles dotted

her face, and her black hair was tied in braided pigtails. Big coke bottle glasses were resting in

front of her eyes. She looked to be about her age, and even her size. She raised her head from

her book.

"Yeah go ahead. Use anything you want I need to get rid of it all anyway."

She said. "Kinda cranky" Millia thought to herself. Lillian started brushing Millia's hair

while Marie and Anastasia looked throught the closet. The girl named Karen eventually gave up

on trying to read so she turned around and watched them try to get Millia to look like a goddess.

"Oooo Royal Blue is sooo your color" Marie said holding out a dress in front of

her. The skirt cut right above the knees and the top had thin spaghetti straps. silver glitter

speckled the top half.

"Go try it on" Karen said pointing to the restroom. Lillian pulled the brush away

Millia's hair as she got up to try it on. The four waited eagerly for her transformation.

When she came out they were amazed.

"It fits you perfectly!"

"wow." Karin mumbled.

Millia blushed.

"Okay, Karin Marie, you two work on her make up, Lillian and I will find something

for her hair!" Anastasia instructed. Millia was forced into a chair as the girls started all sorts of

things on her . Karin and Marie talked about a "natural" make up job. Lillia and Anastasia were

doing somehting, but of course everypone knew Millia didn't have eyes in the back of her head,

though it didn't matter if she did because it would probably get stabbed with the brush.

Later

"Wow. Ky will absolutly love it."

"You think so?"

Millia let the girls talk a minutes about something but when she heard Ky another five times her

face turned red.

"Now hold on! Don't tell me yo did all this just so you could force me into

impressing a guy like him!" She stammerd. Karin was the only one who kept a strait face as the

other three looked a bit scared.

" Of all the girls on these grounds, none of us seem able to get him to...i dont

know...I guess you could say make him flirt for once. We want to see if you are any different."

Karin said, turning a bit pink." I can tell she wanted to say 'Turn on" ugh these girls... teenagers in

general! how insulting!"

"Why don't you find somone else to play your games!" Millia said she was about to turn around to leave.

"It's not a game...it's happiness."

She turned around to face them. Marie was looking down at the ground.

"Master Ky has showed us nothing but kindness, and he never worries about his

own happiness. He could be happy if he fell in love right?" She said as tears started falling down

from her eyes. She looked up from the ground and looked at Millia.

"Who nows! Maybe You'll love him too!"

Everyone stood silent. Millia looked down at the ground in shame.

"I'll go but listen to me now. I cannot love until I'm free, when these shadows

around me disappear, so I don't hurt anyone, If I did fall in love with, him, he would only be at risk."

Later.

The girls hardly talked to eachother until they got to the festival. Soon they were

greeted by friends and they all took turns squealing at Millia's beauty.

"There is only one more person to show." Karin whisperd to someone.

Soon enough, Ky was dragged through the small groups that had formed. He looked breathless

" I hope your wound is doing alright." He said. Millia sighed.

" Yeah they are fine.. Dont worry about me." She said. There was a moment of silence.

"You look beautiful." He said. Millia felt her face burn up. She didn't even know what to think.

"t-thank you." She said. "I don't wear dresses that often. " She continued.

" Well shall we? There are a lot of things to do on a day like this." Ky said offering

his arm. Millia found herself wrapping her arm around his. "what am I doing?" She thought to

herself. Ky introduced her to a few people, and they sat down at a table.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No. Just some tea would be nice." She said. He softly smiled then got up and

came back with two cups.

"Thank you."

After a momnet of silence, he asked her a question.

"Why are you going to Paris?" He questioned.

Her hand froze as she was bring the cup to her lips.

"To run. I can't fight here." She said.

"Zato-1? right?"

"Yes. I think Venom might be in this city. You have heard of him too right?"

"Yeah. He's on the wanted list too. Though I doubt that surprises you."

"No it doesn't anyway I think they might be here so I'm heading to Paris to lose them."

"I'll come with you."

She paused.

"No! I won't let you! This is my battle I'll fight it on my own! I don't need nor do I

want your help!" She yelled. Few people stared at them.

"I won't give you a choice. If they follow you, then it will be my chance to put two

wanted men behind bars, or in the dirt. I won't let that oppurtunity pass me by. Also..."

"Also what?

"I feel obligated to see to it that you get away safely. I want to protect you on your

way there"

"If you do come, don't hold any grudges on me if you get hurt. or even die."

"I understand."

Millia just hid here eyes behind her laced hands. Ky knew it was stressful for her, but he felt no

need to pry, he could already tell that someone close to her was taken by doing almost the same

thing. Suddenly she got up and left. Ky followed her but quietly. When she stopped she was in the

courtyard, and she let silver tears stream onto the cold grass.

"Milli-"

"Two years ago, a little girl was with me in Russia, she was adorable short brown

hair and the cutest eyes. She just followed me and asked me where her mother was. I tried

shaking her away, but she never left me, she said "I feel safe with you Miss", I couldn't stand

it. She was a burden but she had nothing to do with me. Nothing at all! and then...s-she."

"Millia..."

"Some innocent little girl got killed because I let her follow me! That's why I can't

let you come with me! You'll die! and then who's going to take care of all these children?! They

need you! I can't take you from them!. I would j-just be.."

She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Ky knelt down beside her and softly brought her into an

embrace. She didn't stop crying.

"I can't say I understand the pain, but I will protect you with my life, so you can

avenge her, I'll be by your side until your safe."

Thats when the tears stopped flowing.


	4. Chapter 4

okay next chapter . I hope you guys aren't bothered by the pace of the story, but thank you for reading.

---------------

The next day rain pounded on the windows of the chaple . Millia sat by the colored

stained glass in her room watching the rain hit the glass, then stream down like tears. She

thought back to the night before, of what the young man had told her, and what he did. "_I can _

_still feel it." _ She though to herself. She traced her shoulders, trying to gather every last feeling

left inside her form the embrace. Feeling bored she got up and walked out of her room. Lillian and

Andrea saw her heading down the main corridor.

"Ms. Millia! Where are you going." They called. Millia didn't reply, instead she just

kept walking forward, to the main door. She burst right into the main yard and continued forward.

"I cant stay here any longer. I'm only putting all these people in danger." She told herself. She

went down the stairs very quickly and almost fell a few times, but she caught herself. The rain felt

heavy on her long hair, but she continued anyway. She knew people from the guild were watching

her as soon as she left the church grounds. In the city streets she felt eyes on her constantly.

Though she refused to turn around to look, she could tell Zato was lurking in the shadows.

When She reached the empty parts of the city, she began to run. As she ran faster she felt the

cold icy stare, then she forced herself to turn around.

"If you want to kill me then go ahead! I'll take you to the grave with me! " She

screamed. Nothing happend . Millia caught her breath._ "Calm down. just breathe."_

She told herself. She headed back for the main part of the city. People noticed her slow walking

and some even asked her if she was alright. She just ignored them, and kept going.

All of a sudden , someone familiar came into view. someone clad with blue and white, but black

as well. _"Venom?!"_ She screamed in her mind. She tried approaching him but fell. People

tried helping her up but she refused.

"What do you want from me! Why do you torment me so?! Just let me

live in this exile!" She screamed. The figure turned toward her and approached but Millia

felt herself fade away, before realizing, it wasn't Venom.

Later.

"Millia?" someone whispered. She barely lifted her eyes open.

The room she was in smelt of lavender, a sweet, gentle scent. the colors where grey pouring

through reds and yellows.

"Ky? Is that you" She mumbled.

"Thank goodness your alright. Andrea told me you went off so I went looking for

you. What happened ? Your wound almost reopened." He said. Millia just sat up and stayed

silent. Ky sat by her side the whole time, unwilling to move until he was certain that she was

okay.

"Ky...Do you still plan on going to Paris with me?" Millia said after the long silence.

"If you would permit it."

"I already said I didn't but it's entirely your decision, but I don't know if I could

handle fighting both Venom and Zato.".

"I'll help how ever I can."

"You don't need to do that...I just..dont want you to .g-get hurt.."

Ky noticed that she was turning red.

"Millia, do you feel lightheaded? Maybe a little warm.?" He asked.

"N-no why?"

"Your turning red."

Millia's cheeks flushed even more. She touched her cheek with her hand.

"I-I don't think I have a fever..." She said.

Ky put his hand to her forhead and check her tempature.

"Yeah you don't feel warm."

He completely ignored the fact that her hands were clenched in nervousness, and her face was

even more red.

end chapter 4

okay I'll update soon. man I'm on a roll today XD


	5. Chapter 5

okay big chapter 5

-------------------

The rain finally stopped falling and it was finally time for the two to set out. The

stood on the dock for a boat and were being seen off by some of the church girls.

"Master Ky please be careful." Lillian said.

"Please come back safely." Andrea dded.

"Don't worry girls, I'll be fine. Now be nice to the care takers while I'm gone.

Alright?"

The girls suddenly all smiled.

"Yes sir!" They all cheered. Millia couldn't help but snicker at the innocence.

When they borded the boat it was already sunset. Millia found herself standing over the rail gazing

at the color paved sky. Ky came and stood beside her.

"It's not to late to turn back. You may actually meet your end if you come with me."

"Do't worry about me. I'm fully prepared to fight, I won't let them harm you." He said.

Millia started laughing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh, but it's the first time I felt devotion other then the one

of killing intent." She laughed.

"I'm serious about my claim madam" He said.

"Yes Yes I know you are. Your such a boy scout." She giggled.

Ky couldn't help but laugh with her. When they stopped, Ky found himself admiring her beauty.

Her signature hair shined brilliantly in the setting sunlight light. Her eyes seemed to glow in deep

blue. Her skin looked so fare, and soft. She took in the sea air and let the wind blow her hair

back. At that moment she seemed almost angelic.

"I feel like that girl from that american movie..what was it called?"

"Titanic."

"Ah thats right." She said. She turned back to look at the sea.

Ky almost felt the worry coming from her.

"Are you scared?"

"No. I have gotten used to his presence lingering over me. I just hope

that someday I can be free form it."

Another silence proceeded .

"When we get to Paris, why don't I take you around the city? A tour almost." He

said. Millia looked at him questioningly. Ky wondered if he said something ridiculous.

"I mean just so you could..I don't know ..."

Millia laughed again, lightly.

"Your talking to much. A tour of the place sounds nice. " She said with a light

smile. Ky smiled back and they stared at the sky until the sun vanished into slumber.

That night.

Millia laid awake in the bunker that she and Ky were assigned to."_We'll be there tomorrow _

_morning..."_ She thought to herself. She looked over to Ky, who was sound asleep.

_Geez. what a careless guy."_ She told herself. She sat up and gazed at him. Like most men, he

looked like a child when he was asleep. She brushed his light blonde hair away from his eyes.

_" Better get some sleep myself." _

When Millia woke up, She saw Ky standing in the corner of the room, strapping Thunder seal to

his side.

"Good morning" He said as he turned to see Millia awake.

"Morning" She mumbled. She quickly brushed her hair and went to the bathroom

to shower off. When she came out and dressed Ky and her went out to the deck.

"I had a hard time sleeping with all the rocking" She said sitting at a table.

"I didn't sleep to well either. " Ky said. He passe a cup of orange juice over to

her. She thanked him and took a sip.

"We'll be there in a couple hours..."

"Want to go find something to do then?"

"Pardon?"

"We have at least three hours. Lets go find something to do." Ky insisted.

Afte ra light breakfast, they walked around the ship. They played a quick round of pinball, with

Millia being the winner. After that they took a walk through a photo gallery of the shps history.

Ky couldn't help but eye the pairs of people who had their arms wrapped aorund one another

constantly. Millia noticed his curiosity, and then wrapped her arm around his. He was

surprised and even started blushing.

"Whats wrong? This is common curtisy for a knight is it not?"

A coy smile was on her face.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

The two strolled around for another hour before sitting down at the deck.

"I can see the Eifel tower from here." Millia.

"Ah how good it is to be home."

"I'm sorry if I'm making this a worry for you. I'm sure you don't

want parts of your city to be destroyed."

"I can deal with it."

Millia remained silent for the rest of the trip. Ky was kinda nervous about the silence

but he kept himself calm. When they stepped onto the dock, swarms of people suddenly

emerged , from all places. Millia quickly lost track of her tavel partner and began looking for him.

"Ky? Ky where are you?!" She yelled. People in the crowd looked at her strangely.

Millia looked around but still did not find the young man. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

She turned aorund sharply to face the person who grabbed her. It was Ky.

"Keep holding onto my hand, we can't get lost." Ky said. Millia blushed a little, but

she still held onto his hand. When they were finally clear of the crowd they sat on a bench.

"we can stay at my old appartment for tonight. Is that okay.?"

"But what if Zat-"

Ky put his finger to her lips.

" There is nothing to worry about my lady , remember what I said? I'll protect you."

Millia was still a bit shocked , but she did not protest any longer. When they got to his

appartment, they put their bags down. Millia sat down one the sofa and pulled her hair back.

She felt wearyness overcome her , and strained to keep herself awake.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be right here." Ky said.

"Please, be careful..." She said as her eyes closed. Ky softly smiled, then he

lifted her legs onto the couch and layed her down. He put a light blanket over her and a pillow

under her head.

"Sleep well with pleasent dreams, my princess." He whispered into her ear. He

kissed her forehead lightly then set to making lunch.

_"did he just call me...his princess?"_


	6. Chapter 6

okay. Iv'e been updating at least once a day, I hope you all continue to support it.

next chapter !

--------------

Nightfall brought new beauty to Paris. Thats when the city of love could be seen

for it's magnificence. Millia was sitting by the window of Ky's living room, and stared out into the

artistic streets and lamps. She hadn't been awakw for long, in fact her hair was still trying to get

itself together. She hadn't seen Ky yet when she woke, but Thunderseal was still in the room so

she presumed he was just in the shower, (she did not wish to dwell on that thought any longer) so

she just waited.

"What a lovely city. I'll have to come back when Zato is dead." She said aloud.

gazing into the city she felt an empty feeling inside of her. She could see pairs of people walking

together. Holding hands, warming eachothers hearts, embracing a kiss, for some reason Millia felt

a sting of envy for everyone she saw on the lit streets, that could have such happiness.

She was distracted when she heard a door click open.

"Oh, your awake. " Ky said. He was drying his bleachy colored hair as he entered

the room. _"I guess I was right."_ Millia thought to herself. She completely ignored the fact that Ky

was without a shirt.

"It's a lovely city." She said, turning back to the window. She glued her attention

to it's romantic setting , and Ky noticed.

"Wanna shower before we leave?"

"Leave?" Millia questioned.

"I said I would take you aorund the city didn't I? It so happens,

that Paris' true brilliance is in the beauty of night"

"A bit poetic aren't you?"

"am I not convincing you?"

Millia shook her head.

"I'll just go change right now. " She said .She stepped into the other room.

When the two left, they simply walked though a small shopping area. After about a half

hour, they stopped for a rest.

"I'm surprised, I didn't expect so many people to be out." She said . Ky nodded.

" I like this city best at night, it feels like Venice."

"Italy?"

"Yes. It's a city almost as beautiful as this one. somehow they have managed to

keep it afloat for this long."

"Please excuse me." She said. She rose from her chair.

"Where are you going.?" Ky asked.

"Just to the restroom, I'll be right back." She said.

Ky nodded in acknowledgement. While she was away he looked at a trinket vender. He looked

over his wares when something caught his eye. It was a small necklace withe the a pair of golden

wings as the charm. It was on a silver chain, and it was fairly priced.

"Sir I'll by this one." Ky said to the man.

"Very well. Can I interest you in anything else?" He asked.

"Can you put it in a gift box please." Ky asked.

"Ho ho? you giving a gift to that beautiful lady you were with?"

Ky blushed a little.

"Yes indeed."

"It will look lovely on her no doubt. Here you are." He said handing the small white

box to Ky. He nodded and paid the man. He sat down and waited for Millia's return.

"Sorry if I made you wait." She said when she returned.

"Not at all. Well lets go. The night is still young, lets be off"

They bought two crepes for the road and continued thier walk.

"Let's enjoy this while we can. We could be pulled into battle anytime." Milllia

said. Ky nodded but remained silent. When they were done eating , the walked along the bridge.

The moonlight shined along the water's surface. Ky stopped and just stared at Millia.

"Your doing it again." He said. Millia stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Doing what?"

Ky walked up to her and ran his hand through her hair.

"In this light, you remind me of an angel. " He said. Millia felt herself turn red

again.

"Oh come one. I'm far from angelic good sir." She said flipping her hair out of his

hand while looking away in embaressment.

"I beg to differ. I'm captivated by your essence as we speak."

"I-I'm flattered."

She leaned against the edge of the bridge wall and crossed her arms to keep herself warm in the

chill. Ky took off the jacket form his Holy Order uniform and put it over her shoulders.

"Forgive me if this is cliche" He said.

"No. Thank you. Your too kind to me."

Millia closed her eyes and let herself fall onto his shoulder.

" If only my life could stay this peaceful forever." She sighed.

Ky was hestitant at first, but he brought himself to capture her in a soft embrace.

"As soon as Zato is dead, it will be." He said.

Millia found herself hearing nly the rush of her heartbeat. She allowed herself to be taken in by his

embrace even more. _"Oh no...what do I do at a time like this?" _Millia thought to herself.

"Ky I...Thank you for coming here with me. "

He was speechless.

"I want to tankh you because, If you weren't here I would probably be so careless

about this, I would probably ruin parts of this city by fighting where people are in danger"

"No need to feel guilt. I'm just glad to be here...with you." He said. Millia was then

the one left without words.

"Millia...may I have permission to kiss you?" He asked. Millia's words did not

return then, in fact even her thoughts were ripped away from her. She could do nothing but nod

slightly. As he drew closer, he paused only inches away from her lips, but that slight hesitation

soon ended, and their lips met. _" this...this is amazing_" Millia thought.

_"Heavenly father, I finally admit to you...I am indeed in love with this women." _

--------

okay finally hit all the fluffy stuff! PARTY! lol. I hope I have time to update , I'm being worked to death serving Ice cream at cold stones ugh. I'm so sick of that stuff.anyway I'll update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

okay chapter 7. sorry If' I am updating to quickly.  
------------------- 

When the two got back to the apartment, Ky was the first

one to fall asleep. He ended up sleeping on the couch. Millia stayed

awake for awhile, she wasn't really tired because of her nap she took

earlier. Instead she just gazed out the window, and traced her lips

with her fingers. "That was..." She thought. It was her first kiss in

awhile( yes I'm saying Millia kissed some other guy before, I mean

c'mon people! she's 22!) and somehow it was different from anything

she ever remembered. This one felt true, like it did have feeling inside

of it. She looked over to Ky. "Why does this bother me? I'm not really

in love with him...am I? No I can't be. If I was, I would be thinking

about him, not the up coming showdown with Zato." She told herself.

She flipped her hair over and sat on the open end of the couch.

"I'll just get some sleep." She said. She leaned on the arm

of the couch and let herself fall into a deep slumber. When she woke

she was laying down completely, and a strong smell was coming from the

kitchen. She sat up wondering what happened.

"Good morning" Ky greeted.

"Morning" She said . brought her feet to the floor and stretched out.

"You can go take a bath if you want, breakfast will be

ready when you get done." He said. Millia decided to take him up on

his offer.

"Clean towls are one the shelf by the door." Ky said.

"Thank you." She responded. She seemed a bit uneasy

bathing in a boys apartment, but her cleanliness got the best of her.

The bath was nice, it had bright blue tile on the floor, and the

counter had a healthy plant arrangement sitting upon it. The bath

itself was soothing. Millia let herself fall into it and relax. Her

hair floated on top of the water. She washed herself well and then got

out to change her clothes.Her normal clothes were now fixed, so she

garbed herself in those. She made sure her hair was dry so it wouldn't

drip.

"Refreshed?" Ky asked when he saw her emerge.

"Yes very much so. Thank you."

"Go ahead and have a seat" He said pulling out a chair for

her. She sat down bowing her head slightly in thanks.

"Do you like eggs" He asked.

"Yes. But whatever you make I'll eat." She replied, then

taking a sip of her tea. Ky out a plate in front of her and then took

his own seat.

"I think he's here, in this city." Millia said.

"Can you sense him that easily?"

"I told you, I can feel his presence." She added.

"We'll scour the city today, if he's hear today would

probably be a good day to act"

"Maybe."

The two finished their breakfast silently then headed out

once again. City streets weren't as crowded as they were at night but

they were still as beautiful. This time they actually stood in the

elevator to the Eifel Tower, the most recognized monument in Paris.

"Wow. What an amazing view."

"I remember spending my days off up here. I would just gaze

out as far as I could."

"Days off? Back when you were engulfed in the order?"

"Yeah. Sol would come up here sometimes too."

"Sol Badguy? What a person to bring up."

"I heard he's back to bounty hunting."

"Is that so? I must thank him for his mercy on me in the

first tournament." Millia said. She all of a sudden felt a cold gaze

fall upon her shoulders. The familiararity of the sting was so strong

that it paused everything from her thoughts to her breathing. Her eyes

opened wide between a mix of shock, terror, and confusion.

"He's..he's here Ky" She said. She ran back down for the

elevator. Ky did not question her sudden actions but suddenly dashed after her.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"Get as far away form the busiest parts of the city as we

can." She replied. Soon enough Ky felt the shadow following them both

it was in fact Zato-1. When the plains outside of the city came into

view, Millia wasted no time in getting herself prepared for battle.

"Come on out Zato! It's useless to try and hide yourself!"

She yelled. Without hesitation, Zato pulled himself up form the shadows

of the shadows from the rgass beneath her feet. Millia quickly brought

her hair out in front of her to defend herself from a swift attack.

She pointed out at Zato, and then smirked.

"Iv'e found you"

Zato laughed out loud.

"Is that it then? Well, it turns out, that he has found us.

All of us" He said. "What? what is he talking about...unless..Ky!"

Millia quickly turned around to try and face Ky when she saw Venom dash

down in front of her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that knight is nowhere in

sight, he's abandoned you Millia." He said. Millia took a small step

back and looked at both of her sides. It was a bad situation for her.

"Let us begin" Zato muttered. He lunged in for the attack,

Millia jumped of just in time to dodge it, she form her hair out over

her body and started rolling down, shaping a moon.

"Bad Moon!" She brought herself out before hitting the ground, but unfortunatly

both Zato and Venom dodge her attack. She quickly spun in a swift

circle, forming a line of razor sharp energy.

"Tandom Top!" Zato made the mistake of charging at her and was hitt in the arm by her defensive attack. She quickly jumped up but realized that Venom wasa above her.

"Red Hail!"

A barrage of pool balls came parading down on her. Millia got hit by a

few, but ignored the pain and defended herself against the rest. She

completely forgot about Zato behind her. It seem to move in a flash,

the behemoth charging at her, She braced herself for the pain of the

attack before she heard the sound of static discharge, and then saw a

flash of lightning. She opened her eyes.

"Ky!" She said. He held Zato at a clash.

"I would never go back on my word! I promised Millia I

would protect her, and I'll see that claim out until the end!" He

shouted, pushing Zato off of his thunderseal. Millia then focused all

her attention on Venom. The two seperate matches seems to drag on

forever ,but soon Ky felt himself getting slower.

"Tell me boy, what makes you want to protect Millia so badly?" Zato suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Women are only empty, souless bodies held together by

lustful intent, envy and worst of all virtue. What makes you think a

bitch like her is worth risking your life for?"

Ky admitted to himself he had no answer but when he looked back at Millia he knew. He saw her get knocked down by Venoms attacks, and she failed to get up. "Make it quick! now!" He screamed inside of him. He turned back to Zato.

"you say thats all that makes Millia who she is? well then

I guess I'll figure it out on my own. I protect her, because I love

her!" He shouted her turned around and pulled thunderseal out in front

of him "God..give me strength, please, I beg you! let me have the power

to protect her!"

"Ride the lightning!"

He grabebd Millia from the ground and dashed off , holding her close

once more.

"Ky? What did you just say?


	8. Chapter 8

okay here is chapter 8.I hope you guys are happy with tihs chapter cause it's really hard for me to write/type adultish fluff. XD I like it and all but hard romance is hard writing too XD

-----

Millia woke up to a dark cieling, and the cool breeze from

a cieling fan spinning wildly.

"Glad to see your awake." Someone said.

She turned her head to see Ky, sitting beside her.

"What happened?"

"You fell unconsious, and I brought you back to my place.

Zato nor Venom followed us so I think one of them is injured." He said

She sat up but realized the she was in nothing but a long white button

up shirt. She quickly clasped the collar shut.  
"S-sorry...your clothes kinda got dirty..s-so I changed you

into something fresh" He said, his face was a a poopy red from

embarressment.Millia could tell her cheeks were a bit red as well. Ky

suddenly stood up from his chair.

"So can I get you anything? water..or something to eat

perhaps?" He said walking for the door.

"no I'm fine. thanks...but..could you I don't know, maybe

stay a little longer?" She asked, suttddering over almost every word.

Ky's fingertips froze over the brass door knob before he turned

around. "Are you sure? I mean I just about saw you nak-"

"I fight in combat showing a lot of skin and your just now

freaking out? get some backbone. your a man arent you?" She said with

slight laughter. Ky sat on the edge of the bed, with his back to her .  
"Ky...turn around to face me. I don't like talking to your

back." She demanded. Ky shyly turned around, only to find her icy blue

eyes staring right at him.

"I-Is something wrong?" He asked, moving back a bit.

"No. nothing" She said sitting back. She let her head

collapse to the backboard and exhaled a deep breath. Ky let himself be

captivated by her essence. He leaned a little closer to her.

"I have come to think that you really are an angel." He

said. Millia stared at him again, until she found that her lips were

gently pressed against his. Time froze again, as she thought of

something to say or do, but her mind froze. When their lips parted, Ky

wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her soft hair.

"I'm sorry that I coldn't protect you, I should have gotton

you away from him sooner."

"It-it's only a little bruise, nothing to worry about. She

said, with a slight sigh of releif. She put her arms around his waist,

and let herself enjoy his warm embrace.  
"..Do I make you feel insecure?" He asked. Millia leaned

back to look him in the eye. She was surprised by his sudden question.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't want you to feel the pain from Zato anymore. I

want to erase that hurt from your heart, but I don't think I can.."

"Ky..."

"I just...I want you to trust me Millia. I know it's alot

to ask...but Please beleive me when I say your everything to me."

Millia smiled soflty.

"Can't you just say 'I love you'?" She said. Ky looekd at

her, just as she traced his lips with her finger, before kissing him

once more. He carefully brushed her long hair away from her neck, and

wrapped his arms aorund her once again. They both let themselves afll

back.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Millia asked. Her blue eyes

mingled with the emerald green of his own.

"Would you beleive me if it was a yes?"

For some reason, Millia found herself without an answer.

"I can understand your hesitation to trust any man again,

but please let me prove myself to you." He said. Millia brushed hair

away from her eyes, then hesitate to touch his face, but he gently

placed his hand over her own."

"Thank you, for understanding. I don't think I'm ready yet"  
"It's okay. I'll be here to help you."

Millia smiled softly, then sat up and brushed her hair aside.

"I'm sorry...if I make you wait..."

Ky shook his head.

"Don't apologize. It's alright as long as I can stay with you."

end chapter kinda short I know but I really want to move on XD 


	9. Chapter 9

God. It's been awhile since I updated. Well I am getting back into the guilty gear groove so let's update !

--

Embracing inorace

chapter 9

Millia found it hard to sleep that night. Ever since the akward moment between her and Ky, she found it difficult to sleep in the same room as him.

_"damn it. I can't sleep"_ She sat up and massaged an on coming headache away. She looked at Ky. He was asleep like a child on the couch. Millia felt bad for taking the bed, but he insisted since hse was " injured" She carefully examine the mino swelling on her side. Relie clouded over when she discovered that it wasn't painful to touch it slightly, but it was still dark with bruising.

"Are you okay?"

The sound of Ky's voice breaking the silence made her jump a bit.

"Yyeah I'm fine.

She made sure her shirt wasn't to open. Ky soon followed her example and sat up.

" are you in pain or anything? I can get some-"

" No. Don't worry I am okay."

She looked way when his staring came with some sort of unknown intent. She heard Ky gettin up from his spot. Before she knew it, he was sitting right beside her. With a first aid kit in his hand.

"I said I was fine."

"Well it's best to treat it again. May I?"

She sighed. His stern gaze said her wasn't going to budge.

"If it makes you happy."

She lifted enough of her shirt in order to expose her wounds. Ky gently cleaned it out with peroxide and applied some fresh gauze to it. After she covered up again, she noticed that Ky's hand was gently over her own. It was as if he knew she was thinking about what happened earliar.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing. Just couldn't get to sleep that's all."

Ky's eyes never shifted away from her own. Making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Instead she just turned away and layed back down as if trying to get to sleep. Ky never let go of her hand.

"I'll stay here until you get to sleep."

"With you there, I don' think that's going to hapen. She turned around so she could face him.

"Why don't you stay here with me?"

That manged to get y's unphasable gaze to break down into a cherry colored blush.

"What are you saying?"

She just stared.

"Just lay down and get some sleep. " She demande with a smile.

Ky laughed a bit before obeying her orders. He was close enough to smell the lavender shampoo she used in her hair. Her skin was warm against his own, and he noticed that her cheeks were red at all, while his were a bright cherry red.

"Youv'e never bee nthis close to a women before have you?"

"N-no! of course not!"

She laughed a bit before she gently kissed him. It was a soft kiss, almost nonexistent. _"She's still so...fragile, and hurt."_ He thought. We wanted to go deeper into the kiss, but he thought better of it. Instead he just gently placed his hand to her cheek.

"Goodnight Millia"

--

Wow this was a really boring chapter...oh well1 moving on. I actually have two sequels already lined up and ready to go. Just I am really slo at updating this.


	10. Chapter 10

Millia sat down on the window seat . The sun was just about to creep about the horizon. " In the end, I couldn't sleep after all" She thought to herself. Ky was still asleep. She peered back out the window. "He's still out there somewhere.."

She stood up and got changed into her usual clothes. Before she knew it, Ky was standing right behind her as she strapped on her gloves.

"Don't scare me like that!" She screamed. Ky laughed. Millia took a second to realize that thunder seal was strapped to his side.

" I won't let you go alone." He said. He quickly stroked her cheek before stepping in front of her to continue to gear up.

Millia couldn't help but watch him." why would you do something like that? Why risk your life for me?" She asked herself. Ky stood up and put his hand on the door knob.

" We should get going. We're going to get as far away fro the main city as possible. "

saying you can feel him there to?"

"Anything you can sense, I can sense too."

She smiled to hide a small red in her cheeks.

After about an hour of inconspicuous walking ( though how they do that with a sword equiped) the two made it to the outskirts of the city. By this time, they easily felt the prescence of both Venom, and Zato. Both at the same time they both stopped walking and turned aorund.

"You always were bad at hiding yourself" Millia taunted . Sure enough Zato and Venom emerged form the shadows.

"So you brought your friend again you cocky little bitch"

Millia scowled with a smile.

" You of all people have no room to talk. Bringing your little Puppet along with you."

As if it was a reflex Venom dashed toward the two, and Ky clashed with him. Giving Millia the opportunity to fight her opponent. She and Zato immidietly started fighting. It was almost impossible to trace who was where. Ky was doing his best to keep Venom at bay, while making sure Millia was safe. She seemed to be moving a little slower though.

"Pay attention boy!"Venom yelled.

Ky quickly turned back to his opponent. Only to block a hit with his arm. Pain shot out from the contact.

"Your life is wasted on her. Shall I make you suffer?"

He just winced before jumping back. "_Thunder seal...Please don't fail me now" _He thought. He shot out crecent shapes of lighting from his sword, all forcing Venom to take a step back.

Ky took the time to check on Millia.

His speed didn't even compare to her own, but he did have range and that was proving to be a problem for her. She contatnly had to stay at least one foot above the gorund, even then she was still in range should she leave the tiniest opening.

"Tell Millia, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Zato muttered.

"It's none of your business"

He let out a mocking laughter that forced Millia to let some of the pressure out.

"Why do you care?"

"Well once I'm dead, you won't have a reason to live anymore. So why don' you just die now?"

_"No reason to live?"_ She thought to herself. She glanced over at Ky, who had managed to take care of Venom with minor injuries. He stood up and stared at her, long a deeply before she was forced to look back at zato.

"My reason to live...is still none of your bussiness!"

With a lunge she continued her long attacks, hoping to break through his sturdy defese.

"Heh. You really think you can avoid me that easily?"

Before she knew it, He had just planted his lips directly against her own. The familiar feelings came rushing to her all at once. His touch, His smell...His existence. Almost immidietly she pushed him away and vigoursly wiped away at her lips.

"You snake." Shr cursed. He let out another burst of laughter before disappearing into the shadows. His injured follower behind him.

Millia fell to her knees in disbeleif,

"Dammit!" She hollered. She drove her fist into the ground in frustration. _"I can't beleive he got away again..."_ She helds her hands to her forhead and pulled on the roots of her hair . "_ god dammit!"_ She felt the tension settling in on her shoulders. She heard Ky kneel down beside her. His reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm...sorry you had to see that.." She muttered. Ky didn't know what to say in response to that.

"Are you hurt at all?" He asked.

"No I'm not." She suddenly turned around and threw her arms around him. He just reutrned her embrace and held her as close as he could.

"It's alright..." He whispered.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Quit arguing with me "

"but I'm not arguing I'm telling you."

Sge couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to dodge her demands.

"Are you hurt at all?" She asked.

"Nope. Just a scratch"

She laughed and pointed to his side that remained blood stained.

"You should get that treated"

-

wow. thats kind a lot. Oh well. I hope this has you guys on the edge of your seats cause the future stories are going to be more intense. It's also going to include some of our other favorite guilty gear charactas, like sol may, johnny dizzy etc. U enjoy your guys' support, and I hope I can continue to give you something new in the fanfiction/ Ky x Millia field


	11. Chapter 11

wow. It's been a little over ....a long time since I updated this huh? I'm so sorry. I recently picked up guilty gear out of necessity, and I got a ton more plot developed for the sequels. so I'm on a roll to get this story finished and start on the second one.

---

Chapter 11

Ky sat on his bed, his blood stained shirt laying on the arm of the couch. Millia knelt down in front of him, and tore some bandages with her teeth. She carefully wrapped his wounded side after disinfecting it. He watched her work in silence. Their eyes never met.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Ky shook his head lightly.

"You did a good job of treating it." He said. Millia heard a slight chuckle under his breath.

"Well I do know that much" She snapped. She sat down on the other side of the bed. Her long hair gently spread across the sheets. She sighed lightly ,and it was as if Ky could feel the stress lift from her body. He couldn't help but stare at her until she turned around to face him.

"Get some rest. She said. Ky couldn't help but notice that there was a cold feeling to her gaze. He was normally familiar with the feeling, what with the people he dealt with on a daily basis.

But this time, it bothered him a bit. He didn't want to think, that maybe he was being toyed with.

"You too." He said. Millia laughed slightly , then let herself fall on the pillow. she didn't bother to lift her legs onto the bed, or even to cover herself up.

Ky started to reach for a blanket to cover her with.

"Don't" She snapped. He paused for a little bit, but brought a light blanket over her shoulders anyway. To his surprise, she didn't throw it off, or even say anything. He leaned over to her ear.

"Sweet dreams" He whispered. He lightly kissed the side of her neck, before turning away and laying on his uninjured side, "conviently" forcing him to keep his back to her. It was eay for him to fall asleep. He was exhausted after little skirmish.

Millia woke up in the middle of the night. Her leg was getting numb form her letting hang from the side of the bed. She brough them up next to her. She stole a glance at Ky sleeping fitfully next to her. She spread the blanket over the two fo them and let herself fall back asleep , her body only inches away from his .

She was the last one to wake up again. It was a routine the she got used to, as nuch as she hated sleeping in. She sat up and pulled her hair back.

"Good morning" Ky said. Millia saw him coming out of the other room.

" What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Why don't you let me cook for a change?" She said. Ky gave her a baffled smile.

"You know how to cook?"

"Of course! Back when I was in the guild, I had to cook all the time for who ever I lived with at the time."

Ky didn't want to think of her having a life with either Venom or Zato. Especially Zato. _"I wonder if there was a point in time when she was happy with him"_ He thought to himself.

"Okay than, you can cook, I'll be here to help."

"Alright then."

To his surprise, Millia was indeed good at working in the kitchen. She used the knives like a professional, and even gave directions to Ky like a chef would to his subordinates in the busiest kitchen. As he washed various fruits in the sink, he couldn't help but noticed a faint smile sneek its way onto her lips.

She made a light fruit salad, accompanied with a perfect cup of black tea, and some taost. It was a simple meal, but still very satisfying.

"That was delicious." Ky said, lowering his tea cup. Millia smirked.

"It's good to have something refreshing like fruit in the morning, especially when you sleep in. It'll wake you up quickly." She said. The two were sitting on the small veranda that overlooked the city. Ky often looked at the skyline as the sun creeped over the buildings. This time, he was watching Millia do it. Her eyes seemed to be lost in the beauty of the morning horizon.

"So what should we do today?" Ky asked.

"Do you really think we can take it easy?" Millia retorted.

"Well I was actually thinking , of taking a trip. You and Me."

"This is already sort of a trip..." She said.

"Well, more specifically to Zepp. "

"Why would we need to go to that place?"

"Well, the officials could give you protection if I ordered it. " Ky said.

"You sound like you want to get rid of me" Millia chuckled. She took another sip of her tea.

" It's not like that at all. Once you have an adequate amount of protection, I can turn my focus on eliminating the assassins guild."

"I don't suppose your going to use me as an informant." Millia said. Ky didn't look at her. He know she was angry.

"Don't ever think I would use you that way. If we get rid of them, you'll be able to live a normal life."

Millia stood up from her chair.

"And what makes you think you can get rid of all of them!? Your not that strong Ky!" She yelled. Ky too, rose from his seat. He looked at her strait in the eyes.

"I have all the strength I need. " He said.

Millia tried turning away to leave, but Ky grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. He quickly pressed his lips to tried forcing him away, but she was no match against him. Even if she was, she could go against her inner desire to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, and the kiss deepened. They pulled away only to catch their breath , only before kissing each other once more.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"I won't let you face this alone. "

---

I actually want to do sort of an mmv for this series of fanfic. Of course, that would mean me drawing all the pictures plus coloring them and such. lots of work Dx. Anyway I plan on drafting the sequels soon. Please continue to support me.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! I haven't updated in such a long time and I honestly do regret it. Though as time went by I always wrote on this. Either this or the sequels. XD

So without any more years to-a-do, here finally, is chapter 12!!!!!

-----

The morning sunlight warmed the room. It shined directly onto Millia's face. Causing her to squint as soon as she opened her eyes. She sat up and brushed a small section of her hair over her shoulders. She looked at Ky who was sleeping with his back to her. Sorrow crept over her, and she couldn't figure out why. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. She took a glance back at Ky. When she saw his childish face, the sadness in her faded away and cracked a gentle smile.

She enjoyed a quick shower then got dressed. By now she had gotten used to using Ky's home as if it was her own. He had often encouraged it. "_What am I doing…it's not like we're actually together or anything_." She thought to herself. She towel dried her hair then put up in her classic style. When she walked back into the sitting room, Ky was awake. He was standing on the veranda and was letting a soft breeze tussle with butter blonde hair.

"Good morning." She said. He turned to face her and smiled

"Good morning to you too." He replied. Millia smiled and joined him on the balcony. The breeze made her cold a little bit , but it was refreshing somehow.

"Daylight always relieves me somehow." She whispered.

"I can understand why. But I've always liked daytime a lot more than night." He said. Millia simply sighed. She knew exactly what he wanted to say, he just wasn't saying so as to not make her worry over it.

"So…did we want to make arrangements to go to Zepp today? Personally I think we should try making it there today if at all possible." He said. Millia looked out in the distance.

"If you say so…" She said sarcastically.

"What's wrong? You sound as if you're troubled."

Millia sighed and prepared herself for a long explanation and possibly and argument with her supposed comrade.

"I just don't want you to take on my enemies by yourself. It really ruins this honor persona I've got." She said. Ky chuckled a little.

"I thought you would say that. I'm not going to lie, I honestly had no intention of having you help me take down your guild."

"And why is that? He was my enemy, and still is. More than he is to you as well."

It took all she could not to raise her voice this early in the morning.

"Because it would be dangerous. The less you have to stick yourself in danger, the better." He said.

"But if you're going to fight , than I want to fight with you!"

He looked her in the eyes. His gaze was paralyzing. Because it normally wasn't, it threw her off guard.

"Tell me…Why is that?"

Stunned, Millia tried racking her brain for an answer. She tried not to include her feelings in the mix, but she couldn't deny that they infiltrated her reasoning anyway.

"That's because you…" She mumbled. Ky continued to stare at her.

"There is no way I will go through this alone. You can fight with me but I won't let you bear this by yourself anymore."

Millia's cheeks flushed. "_There you go again_." Her little voice said in her head. _"You need to drop this school girl act. It's not helping any one."_

"I know that." She whispered. She said it in response o not only herself but also to Ky.

"Where do we have to go to get there?" She asked. Ky smiled. She was relieved when he gaze morphed into something that was a little more natural for him.

"Well, because flying is restricted a lot around the area near Zepp, we'll need to get clearance from the IPF. That's the easiest way. But if we really wanted a quick way, we can call Potemkin and see if he can come get us. What sounds good to you?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile. I think I would like to for once." She chuckled. Ky smiled.

"Okay." Her wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. Lightly kissing her in the golden morning sunlight.

-----

Okay, not a lot of action but it's coming up I promise . I just need to fall back into updating a little more often. I'm trying to get most of my stories finished. Including this like my megaman one. I don't like having so many unfinished work.

Love

LoMXD


	13. Chapter 13

here is chapter 13. Believe it or not, the first installment of this trilogy is almost over.

Author Notes: I included a real life location in this chapter. If anyone who reads this has actually been to Notre dame and realizes that I have some description wrong, please let me know. I would feel awful if I got it's glorious image described wrong. I added some elements from a church service that I remember,just to add to the realism.

----

The afternoon was yet another relaxing one. After redressing their wounds form the previous battles, Ky and Millia once again it the town. The sunlight was warm and inviting. They shared a lite breakfast outside. All while talking about simple things, and listening to each other go on and on about things that didn't have anything to do with the current situation. They knew they were avoiding the subject on purpose, but it was goo that they didn't really care.

"I dunno he's just such a strange guy. It's like he's always doing his best to stay out of conflict no matter who is involved." Ky said stirring a sugar cube into his tea. Millia chuckled.

"Unless of course there is a pretty lady involved." She responded. Ky laughed.

"Are we still talking about Axl or about Johnny?"

Millia broke out into a gentle laughter.

"True. Both of them fish a lot." She said. She took a small sip of her tea , holding the saucer close to the bottom so it wouldn't rattle.

"You know, even though they cause a lot of trouble, both of them are actually pretty good people. " Ky said. Millia put down her tea then looked at her reflection in it.

"Taking in a gear even though he knows the risks. And Axl is always trying to find a way to solve the larger conflict, even though he doesn't seem like it...yeah.I guess they are good people."

After their breakfast they continued to stroll the city. They looked at Notre Dame from the outside. Ky noticed a blank look on Millia's face.

"Want to go inside?" He asked. Millia looked up at him slightly confused.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." She said.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Now a days, when a service isn't going on, they leave the doors open to the people. " He said. He offered his arm which Millia took nonchalantly.

"I guess people have to have something to believe in." She muttered. Together, they walked through the giant archway. A pedestal with a large bowl of water in rested in front of the door. Ky wet his fingertips, then made the cross. Millia silently followed his example.

There where a few people lined in the pews. Their head gently tucked in prayer. Most of them looked to be from the lower class. "_It's so nice that this can be given to the people of this city...especially after all it's been through."_ Millia thought to herself. Some people looked up at them and Millia wanted to slide her arm away from Ky's, but for reasons unknown to her she was unable to. When they reached the front alter, Ky knelt down and pulled out his rosary, and he too began to pray. Millia stood behind him , but soon sat a pew herself and looked at the high cielings of the massive cathedral. Her eyes traced every line until they feel on the cross in the center. She closed her eyes and hung her head. "_God, I don't know if it's possible to save a person like me...but if at all possible, please give me a little more happiness with him. I don't think I've ever loved someone so much." _ She said in her mind. She felt guilty that it wasn't a formal prayer, but after look up towards the heavens once more, she felt that in the eyes of angels, that didn't really matter.

Ky rose,lightly kissed his rosary then tucked it beneath his shirt. He bowed then turned to Millia.

"Shall we?" He asked,offering his hand. Millia rose up and walked over to him. She felt relieved that she finally knew how she felt about Ky. It had been restraining her for so long that she was starting to take the anger out on him. Shr took his hand and the two walked out of the cathedral quietly, smiling lightly at an old woman who looked up at them.

When they were outside, Millia took one last look at it. This time looking at it's tall towers and the gargoyle statues that defended it.

"Maybe...I can come back here some day." She muttered. Ky looked up at the massive building as well.

"When I was a child, I always wanted to climb to the top. But now I just enjoy being inside. It brings me peace somehow."

Millia looked at him then to the ground.

"When I came here once, on a mission from the guild, I saw this cathedral. That day there was a wedding going on. I didn't really understand what it was at the time, but when I asked Venom and Zato about it they said that "people who want to spend the rest of their lives together do things like this.' Ever since I had a secret desire in my heart, that maybe someday I could get married here. I had forgotten about it completely." She said. Ky tightened his grip on her hand slightly.

"Maybe. Weddings in the Notre Dame are fantastic. I had a colleague from the order get married here. "

"The order...Did Sol attend the ceremony?" Millia teased. Ky smiled.

"Actually he did. It was one of his better days. He was actually pretty happy."

They spent the rest of their afternoon seeing everything that Paris had to offer. Being a local Ky obviously made the perfect tour guide. Soon the sun began to set and they made it back to Ky's appartment by the time it had gone completely.

"I'm surprised we weren't jumped today."Ky joked. He took off his coat and hung it on the rack behind the front door. Millia stepped into the other room and began changing into some more comfortable sleep wear. Ky washed his face and brushed his teeth, then Millia did the same. They crawled on the mattress and pulled the blankets up. It was cold because of the lack of touch.

"Our you cold?" Ky asked.

"A little. But it's nothing really. I've felt colder." She responded. They turned and faced each other. Their eyes meeting for several seconds. They leaned toward each other untl their lips met. The kiss deepened and the two found them entwined. Millia wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Are you sure? What about your little vow to the church?" She finally said. Ky looked to her and smiled.

"I'm sure God would forgive me, as long as it was someone I truly, loved. " He said. Millia blushed than looked away. Ky gently ran his lips down her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him in closer,beckoning him to fall deeper into her. In amidst of their romancing, their clothing eventually made it's way from their backs onto the floor.

Millia Felt her skin light on fire. She couldn't tell if it was from Ky's body or from the blood rushing at fault of her racing heart. The knots in her stomach refused to unwind. Ky continued to kiss her. Her neck, ear, nape of the collar bone. It was as if he was treating her even more delicately then usuall, it was evident that he was hesitating. Millia was somewhat grateful for it.

"You know..the last person to see this body like this...was Zato..."She whispered. Now she couldn't help but look away in shame.

"Are you okay with that?" She continued. Ky was quiet for a bit, leaving Millia fearful of his reply.

"Of course. That doesn't change the fact that you are you...I love you that way." He said. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. Even though he didn't mind, her insecurities were still in the back in her mind." _It shouldn't matter...Because I love him too...why am I so afraid? Nothing is wrong with so..I don't think I can stop myself"_

Their hands clamped together for a few brief seconds. Their bare legs were a tangled mess beneath the sheets. "_Don't be afraid...Dont be afraid..."_ She thought to herself. She constantly thought of Zato, and how he used to make love to her. Ky was different. He was full of passion, and gentleness. A trait born of the love that he constantly professed to her.

She looked into his eyes, and beckoned him to proceed. He stroked her cheek then kissed her again. She could tell he was scared too. "_Scared of what? Is he afraid that I'm judging him? Or is he afraid of moving onto something like this?"_

Millia drew him in again, her body begging to become one with his own. Her breath was hot , and shaky. But that didn't stop her from continuing. And soon, he didn't hesitate anymore either.

------

well...uh.../// sorry for those of you who have read this far just for some M rated content, but I'm writing this story solely for the story, not for lemons. And I can't write smut anyway...I'm always afraid of making them look like whores .

but I don't think I need to go into anymore detail right? You guys can guess how this ends right? RIGHT!!!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!

Love as always XD

LoMXD


End file.
